It's What We Do
by whitem
Summary: Kim and Ron need to perform a rescue of someone they know, and things don't go as planned.


Another idea that I thought I would try. The style is a bit different, so I hope everything flows.

Disclaimer: Any and all characters used in this story are not mine. I just write the story they're in.

It's What We Do

With a few bumps, bruises, and a scrape here and there, Kim slowly sat down with a grimace at her desk. She opened her Mission Log folder to update it with her and Ron's latest mission.

 _"Mission Log…" She looked at the number of the last log to know what number this one was. Kim yawned a bit and continued. "… 459. This mission started like most others with a call from my Tech Master Wade Load."_

Beep Beep Bee Deep "Go Wade." Kim said tersely, as once again Wade's timing was impeccable as she and Ron were starting another make-out session.

"Sorry Kim, but got another strange request. There isn't much for details, just that a person was inadvertently left on a private hunting preserve with no possible means of survival. There are numerous predators, all of which would gladly take a bite of human flesh."

"And they wanted Team Possible… why? Another team like maybe Team Impossible could do this mission. Why us?"

"You're… not gonna like it…"

"Try me Wade. Nothing would surprise me anymore."

"The person who called for the mission was the Seniors." He then paused.

"Aaaannnd?" Kim eyes narrowed almost dangerously.

"The person needing rescued is… Bonnie."

"BONNIE?!" Both Kim and Ron exclaimed at the same time, since both had been listening.

Ron was next with a question. "How the 'H' 'E' double toothpicks did they leave Bonnie alone in a dangerous hunting preserve?"

"Maybe Junior got tired of her whining?" Kim suggested uncharacteristically.

"Now Kim…" Ron replied with mock astonishment.

"I know… I know." Was the red head's reply while shaking her head side to side.

Wade then replied, "There's one other small detail I haven't given you yet." Both Kim and Ron didn't say anything and waited for the reason. "The preserve is on a small island, with no landing strips or anything resembling an airport. In fact, there aren't any man-made structures at all. It's owned by the Seniors', and that's the way they wanted it, untouched by human hands."

"Except for when they show up to hunt something, huh?" Kim's disgust was easily seen on her face.

"You can easily land there in the Sloth, but the Seniors were adamant about not driving… how did Señor say it… 'Over Hell and high water tearing up the sanctity of our property', close quote."

"Great, so we can take the Sloth, but have to do all the work on foot. Sounds like I better bring the Super Suit."

"My thoughts exactly." Wade replied with a smile and a thumbs up.

"Well Wade, I guess we can be 'wheels up' in a bout fifteen…" She looked over at Ron to find that he had already packed everything for their trip. "… make that ten minutes."

 _"It took us about two hours to arrive at the island, and Ron and I located the best landing site to start our search for Bonnie."_

Ron quickly checked their location. "Looks like we are within two hundred feet of where Bonnie was last seen, Kim."

The red head immediately turned on her suit's heads-up display and flipped it to 'infra red' to locate any and all animal life, hoping to find a human signature. Unfortunately there was nothing. "Well, so much for making things easy."

"So what's the plan Kim? Standard search pattern?"

"Or we could follow any signs of a human in the area and follow the trail." Kim replied after using another improvement Wade had added to suit… an enhanced vision mode that included telescoping vision and enhanced clarity to pick out minute details.

She then reached down and picked up a small piece of brightly colored candy. "An m&m ©?" Ron replied when he saw what Kim picked up.

"Bonnie's favorite candy. She probably started looking for shelter, and wanted to leave a trail for anyone who would search for her."

"Wow. That's smart."

"Hey, Bonnie is a smart girl. Plus, it's what I would've done." Kim then started off in a direction that brought them to another piece of candy.

 _Ron and I followed the trail of m &m's © for a good fifteen to twenty minutes without incident, and we finally found… _

"Bonnie! There she is Ron!"

"She's not _all_ we found Kim." The red head looked over at Ron. "We've been followed, and now were surrounded."

Kim was so absorbed in following the candy trail she wasn't watching her surroundings.

"Wolves." Was all Ron said, and immediately charged up a hand with his MMP energy. "I'm glad we left Rufus behind. Ever since we tangled with Falsetto Jones, the little guy hates wolves about as much as I hate monkeys."

"Can we get to her? Bonnie looks like she might be hurt." Kim asked as she got ready to charge up her shield.

"Maybe. I think the pack is waiting for us to make our move. We're what… thirty to forty yards away?"

"Thirty-four and a half to be exact." Kim read off her range-finder.

"If we move slow enough without showing a sense of urgency, we might not spook the Alpha. Otherwise it's bye-bye Bonnie."

 _Without another word, Ron and I made it to Bonnie. She was in a sitting position and leaning against a tree holding her right wrist. I could tell her left ankle was swollen, and that it was either broken or at least severely injured._

"Um, Kim… we need to do something, and quick. There's about a dozen of them, and I can tell the pack is about to make a move."

 _Three males started to move in. One in front of us and the other two on each side, keeping us pinned against the large tree._

"Ron, my force shield is big enough for just the two of us…"

"I know Kim. I've got the attention of the one in front. The other two will try to get to you. When I say 'now', activate your shield." It only took a few seconds for Ron to yell out "NOW!"

 _The lead wolf attacked Ron and tried to go for his neck, which he easily swatted away with his charged hand. The two that tried to get to Bonnie and I bounced off my shield with a yelp, and backed off._

"Now what?" Kim asked while she tried to keep the young brunette from freaking out. "It's going to be OK Bonnie. We're going to get you out of here." Bonnie didn't say anything and just nodded.

"Ron! I can't hold the shield much longer! It's really draining the batteries!"

"Here comes five more! Ron warned. "One leader again, and it looks like four are going after you!"

 _This time the lead wolf went after Ron's legs, tangling him up and knocking him down. Just as I saw the lead dog go for his neck I charged up my shield and the other four bounced off my shield like the others, but after the last one hit, my power blinked out._

"Ron! I'm out of juice!"

One of the four that bounced off of Kim's shield immediately went to help the lead wolf, and was able to sink it's teeth into Ron's upper thigh.

"GAHHH!"

 _I couldn't leave Bonnie's side because she was helpless, so I was left to fight off another two that were going after us. Through the attack of teeth and fur I could tell that Ron easily had a couple more going after him._

 _After throwing another wolf away from us, I was able to call Wade._

"Wade! We need help! NOW!"

Without a 'Hello', or anything, Wade barked orders. "Kim! I can't do anything from here since your suit can't be remotely controlled! Prof. Dementor saw to that! Find the file in your system labeled 'Emergency Charge' and click on 'Execute'!"

As soon as Kim did as she was told, a charge of energy flew out from the suit at a diameter of about thirty feet, essentially causing anything within that field to be rendered unconscious, including Ron.

Wade's voice then came over the internal Kimmunicator in Kim's suit. "Look above you Kim! Do you have anything directly over you?"

"No, it's all clear! But why?"

A few seconds later Kim saw why. At first she wasn't sure what she was looking at, but then she realized it was the underside of the Sloth. Both doors opened, and a rope ladder dropped down from each side as it hovered about fifty feet above the group.

"Bonnie! You **have** to move!" Kim yelled at the still terror stricken brunette. "Grab that ladder and start climbing! I need to grab Ron and get us all out of here before these wolves start waking up!"

 _Somehow Bonnie limped to the ladder and did as she was told and I ran over to my boyfriend. I was so scared to see what I would find._

Ron was scratched up with blood on his face, arms and legs. They all seemed superficial except for the bite on his leg, which Ron had a hand over in an attempt to stop the blood flow.

"I think that one caught my femoral artery Kim." The blond said, nodding to an unconscious wolf beside him. "I think… I think…" Was all he said before passing out from the loss of blood. "RRRROOOONN!"

 _Quickly I threw him over my shoulder and ran back to the Sloth, grabbed onto the ladder, and the winch kicked in pulling up and inside._

"Wade! We need to get to a hospital FAST! Ron's lost a lot of blood! You drive while I apply pressure!"

All Bonnie could do was watch as Kim was kneeling between Ron's legs on the Drivers' seat while she placed direct pressure on the wound. There was so much blood that the brunette actually passed out.

 _It felt like it took us forever to finally land in front of a hospital, but in actuality it only took about twenty minutes. Wade had expertly flown the Sloth remotely to a Costa Rican hospital, and in a matter of minutes Ron was whisked inside to surgery to stop him from bleeding out. I was still covered in my boyfriend's drying blood when the Dr. came out of surgery._

"It was close, very close, but it looks like Mr. … Stuffable?" He looked at the paperwork again. "Sorry, Stoppable… will be OK. It took quite a bit of blood to replenish what he lost, but the boy should be fine. You most likely saved his life by keeping that pressure on his leg Ms. Possible."

"You… you know me?"

The Dr. smiled. "Heh… I feel like you're my daughter's best friend, the way she talks about you. Give us about fifteen minutes to get him into a room and then you can visit your… partner?"

"Boyfriend." The bloody but now smiling Kim replied with a smile of both relief and happiness.

 _The fifteen minutes the doctor gave me was enough that I could clean myself up a bit and get back to Bonnie before going to Ron's room._

Just as Kim reached for the door to her boyfriend's hospital room, Bonnie finally said something.

"Wh… why, Kim? After all I've done to you… after all I put you through in high school… and now with Ron almost dying trying to save me… Why did you rescue me?" The brunette was looking like she wanted to crawl underneath a rock and disappear, but suddenly a smile crossed her dirty face, as she saw Junior and his father coming down the hall towards them.

Kim placed hand on the door, turned to the brunette, and spoke in a no non-sense tone. "I've got four words for you Bonnie… It's what we do."

With that, the door closed behind Kim and Bonnie heard a 'click' as the door was locked. The only thing that passed through her snarky mind was two words: "How rude."

The End…

* * *

Wanted to quickly kick this Plot Bunny outta my head before he did some serious damage. Hope y'all enjoyed!


End file.
